Life is So Unfair
by Ko-pia
Summary: It was an accident. All of it. No, really. I the great Alex Rider have done nothing wrong.


Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**This is Alex's POV**.

* * *

I didn't do anything wrong. Honest. Stop looking at me like that! It could have happened to anyone. Life just hates me. Just give me a chance to explain my side of things because everyone knows Wolf can't be trusted.

Sometimes you just need to throw something. It's a great way to relieve stress, which for some reason *cough*MI6*cough* I have a lot of. Try it if you don't believe me. Go out, grab a rock, and chuck it at nothing as hard as you can. It's like throwing all your worries away. I do it all the time. How was I supposed to know that Wolf was walking over where I threw the rock?

What business does he have coming to a park so close to my house anyway? I'm sure there's a better place to walk closer to his home, wherever it is. He was probably trying to set me up. That turd! He must have planned it all out, just to get me in trouble!

Anyway, I'm getting a little off topic here. My rock might have grazed Wolf, just a little bit. Honestly, you'd think someone from the SAS could handle one little rock to the head. But nooooo, Wolf HAD to go and fall unconscious. Into a mud puddle. While wearing his best suit.

How was I supposed to prevent that? It's his own fault, he didn't have be wearing his good suit, and there are lots of other places he could have fallen, but he HAD to go and fall in the mud. It was probably done on purpose.

Back to the story, I did what anyone should have done in my place. I dragged him back to his car (I recognized it from the licence plate, SAS WOLF) so I could drive him to the hospital.

OK, so maybe I don't know how to drive very well yet. Ian taught me the basics, like where the gas pedal is and how to hot-wire anything with wheels, but he skipped over some of the minor points, like steering and brakes.

I was doing pretty well though, until I was violently attacked by a jumping telephone pole. Really, the city needs to do something about those, they're a hazard to motorists everywhere. How are people supposed to drive irritating SAS men to hospitals if rabid jumping telephone poles are on the loose?

Luckily, my quick thinking made it so that Wolf and I weren't hurt, even if the car was totaled. After all, cars can be replaced, but lives can't. We were safe, and that's what matters. Anyway, it's his own fault if he doesn't have car insurance.

Fortunately, someone saw us get attacked by the rabid telephone pole and called an ambulance. I, being such a wonderful person and all, explained to the paramedics that Wolf had a head injury and needed to go to the hospital immediately. Wolf was starting to wake up now, and may have said something about an important meeting with the Sergeant, but thanks to my explanation of the head injury the paramedics thought that he was just babbling and put him to sleep. How were we supposed to know that he really did have a meeting? It's his own fault for missing it really, I mean, who goes for a walk in the park before an important meeting? Everyone knows that you should always arrive early when meeting with your boss.

I'm wandering off topic again, sorry. So, then the ambulance took Wolf to the hospital. I rode with him because I'm such a great guy and knew that Wolf wouldn't want to be alone.

After a few X-rays it was determined that Wolf was fine and would just have a headache when he woke up. I decided to wait with Wolf in his hospital room because I know how scary it can be to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings.

Wolf woke after about thirty minutes and demanded to know what was going on. Sheesh. You'd think he could ask more politely after everything I'd done for him.

Once I finished explaining everything about the rock, mud, and rabid jumping telephone pole, Wolf looked a bit shocked. Probably couldn't believe everything I'd done for him. I could see the tears of thanks shining in his eyes.

Or so I thought. Geez, who cares about a stupid car and suit so much anyway? Really, I should be thanked for everything I did for Wolf. I deserve a medal, not punishment! Who cares if I wrecked his suit, totaled his car, and made him miss an important meeting? They all don't matter in the big picture. It's totally illogical to ground me for a month. Jack's a traitor for taking his side. It all could have happened to anybody. Life is so unfair.


End file.
